


Natural Selection

by urieking



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urieking/pseuds/urieking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an outline for a story im working on. All going to be original work and charaters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Selection

W e l c o m e

Welcome to Massy High, home of the Tigers. We strive for perfection here, and perfection is the only way to survive. We want our students to not only master the artful skill of murder, but to maintain a classic school education. Unlike many other schools in our country, we require our students to continue their schooling. We want smart, skillful people in this world. You are no use to us if you know how to handle a weapon but you cant even read.  
Every student will automatically be put into survival periods were you will continue your training in fighting. There will be end of course exams were you will be judged on your skills to kill. Now, what many people wonder is how can you have a school where you gain an education and fight at the same time? It’s quite easy: All day. Every day. Death is encouraged. Every student is allowed to hide weapons on their person. Killing may happen during normal classes. But please be respectful to the teachers if they are lecturing. And no fire arms are ever allowed in our school.

F a c t C h e c k

Set in a relatively modern period of time, Natural Selection is a high school death match. You go through your schooling learning how to kill, or some go through life ignorantly and end up in the shithole upon entering high school, because once you get to that age, you use those skills in action. The ones who live will have a great life ahead of them. …or not so great, depending on how you look at it. The ones who die will be known as a failure.  
Only a small number of students can graduate each year. There are very strict rules of graduation. There is no failing classes. No summer school. Nothing. You pass your classes and you live. Do it well and you might make it outa here. We are a school of excellence and we will maintain it. Only 150 kids per class can go on living; and with an average 500-student count at the start of freshman year for each year, that means 350 end up dead. Then rest will be stabbed, shot, decapitated, burned, or broken. We say again: To graduate there must be 150, or less, students in your class at the end of senior year. If the number is above 150, then there will be a final death match. In general we find this to be extremely uncommon so don’t fret to much about it. This is a normal school, despite what you might be thinking. There are 1,500 kids, roughly. Four years of classes, normal and combat. Four years of staying alive. Four years of fighting your friends and taking out your enemies. Four years of blood being spilled.

This way of life was introduced May of 1999. The schools were over crowded, it was war time. Our country was being attacked from every angel. None of our people knew how to fight. Population was at its highest and so was death. We knew the war would only end if the people could fight back–so we taught them. Mandatory training camps were put in every city. Our country was now one big military. Instead of learning arts and crafts or building a bird house in school, kids learned to handle a gun. Instead of working at a desk job, adults learned how to break bones in one swift motion. It was a beautiful, synchronized killing of the enemy. We all knew how to kill. It become normal. It was natural for the people.  
The war went on until 2007. The enemy’s leader died of a stroke and their country was not prepared for our invasion. They lost land and money and their freedom. They are now under our control and the people are our personal slaves. Our country was so used to this life of killing after having it go on nearly a decade. Being paranoid of anyone attacking again, we kept training and making our military of a country stronger. Kids who were born during the war time only knew how to kill. They were raised to be murders. And we continue to raise our children the same way. Controlling population count, and protecting ourselves is all we know.  
You have trained for this your whole life. Its all you have ever known. Your dad didn’t teach you to ride a bike, he showed you how to handle throwing knives. You didn’t go to the pool on a hot summer day, you went to train and up your endurance. And now high school is here. You want to live. You want to go out into the world known as a success. But first you’ll have to kill your classmates.

 

School Rules:

• No firearms at any point during the school day. These kinds of weapons require little skill and we will not tolerate them • No explosives of any kind. Same at firearms, they will not be tolerated • All weapons must be hidden on your person, in your locker, or in your backpack at any given moment unless in use or otherwise approved. A list f approved weapons and ways to carry them will be listed below • Every time you kill a student you must collect their tags. And every student is required to wear tags on their person at all times on the school campus.Teachers and staff can check at any moment and failure to have them results in death • Drugs such as marijuana, anthrax, and others, are not allowed. This goes for any portable fatal substance. Poisoning or contaminating anything in an effort to kill other students will result in death •Maximum number of students one can kill per day is three • If a student is found dead without their tags being taken or no one has turned in their tags, this will result in trouble for the entire school • Students may not harm, kill, or threaten a staff member in any way • Killing off a student outside of school is extremely forbidden and will be taken up with local authorities • Students must attend school. There is no dropping out or skipping class. You will be hunted down and killed if you miss too much school without notice from a doctor or local authorities.  
Any student who fails to follow our rules will be terminated.   
Allotted weapons: (feel free to come up with your own, these are just a few of the possibilities)  
• One’s own bare hands (and/or feet) • Are you a strategist? Maybe your mind alone can get you through this • A bat, crowbar, or club or any kind • A bow and arrow. Traditional or otherwise • Long blades such as the rapier, katana, sabre, khopesh and many more • Small blades such as stilettos, throwing knives, chakram, daggers, throwing stars, and more.

 

Extra

• Teacher: You will be armed at all times while you educate our children. Please have a degree in your choice of what you’d like to teach from the classes list.  
• Janitor: This is a tough job but it pays well. You will be in charge of clean up of all messes: Blood, guts, brains, and proper body disposal. All bodies and body parts will be kept safe until the family can pick it up.  
• Security: This job is to make sure all rules are followed. You will be in charge of rule enforcement. That means if a student has a banned weapon, you will take them to the office for further punishment and anything else that may arise is your mess to prevent.


End file.
